Plaisir douloureux
by Amy Listing Schafer
Summary: Aloïs veut montrer à Ciel un autre côté du plaisir. Traduction de Painful Pleasure by fubukifangirl. Yaoi Attention Lemon
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer :_ Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas. et cette fanfiction appartient à fubukifangirl

_Rating :_** M** pour présence de lemon

_Couple : _un peu tout le monde mais c'est surtout centrer sur du CielXAloïs ;)

_auteur :_ fubukifangirl

_traduit par :_ Amy Listing Schafer

* * *

- Ciel !

Ciel ouvrit lentement les yeux en entendant une voix douce et sensuelle murmurer son prénom. Il était vaguement conscient que des mains soyeuses caressaient doucement ses cheveux. Sa vision était floue et il essayait de se souvenir où il était.

- Ciel !

La voix était maintenant près de son oreille, la main caressant ses cheveux c'était déplacée sur son visage, tracant de petit cercle sur sa joue. Il devait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts, se demandant pourquoi il était si paisible. Finalement il forca ses yeux à se concentrer. Il rencontra un charmant visage avec deux yeux turquoise. Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses souvenirs revinrent.

Il se souvenait de la femme de chambre versant un liquide sur lui et le conduisant à une pièce de rechange. Dès qu'il était entré, une main était venu couvrir son visage avec un chiffon imbibé d'un liquide maladif sucrée et il avait aussitôt perdu connaissance.

Il se concentra sur le visage de son ravisseur, qui était assis en face de lui sur le lit, avec un sourire sombre sur son visage.

- Que... Que fais-tu?. Demanda Ciel, une légère crainte lui tiraillant le ventre. Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais il se rendit alors compte que ses mains étaient attachées à la tête de lit au-dessus de lui. Il c'est également rendu compte qu'il était nu.

La "fille" en face de lui sourit et se rapprocha jusqu'a ce que leurs visages se frôle. "Mon cher Ciel, tu n'a aucune idée combien j'ai attendu ce moment." chuchota la "jeune fille". "Comment me connait tu d'abord ?" demanda Ciel nerveusement. La "fille" placée au-dessus de lui sourit et leva les bras pour lentement oter sa perruque. Ciel écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en reconnaissant la personne devant lui.

- Aloïs Trancy, c'est donc toi. Cracha Ciel " Que pense-tu être entrain de faire ?"

Aloïs fit doucement remonter ses doigts le long du visage de Ciel avant de répondre "Je fais ce que j'ai toujours révé de faire avec toi Ciel". Il se pencha jusqu'a ce que leurs nez se touche "Je vais te faire mien" dit-il avant de se pencher et capturer les lèvres de Ciel dans un dur baiser. Ciel écarquilla les yeux encore plus si c'est possible. Tout son corps devint rigide, la langue d'Aloïs lécha ses lèvres en essayant d'entrer dans sa bouche.

Ciel ferma les yeux, il se sentit rougir. Ce dernier, à contrecoeur, oublia toute tentative de repousser son tortionnaire. Aloïs se redressa et sourit, amusé par l'embarras de Ciel.

- Que ce passe t-il Ciel ? Est-ce que je te dégoute ? Demanda Aloïs d'une voix moqueuse. Ciel ne répondit rien, trop occupé à garder les yeux fermés.

Aloïs posa ses lèvres sur l'oreille de Ciel, il la lécha doucement et murmura : "Oh Ciel, tu n'a aucune idée de toutes les choses amusantes que j'ai prévu pour nous. Et votre cher majordome ne va pas nous déranger. Claude est très occupé avec lui. Nous avons donc toute la nuit pour jouer". Ciel frémit à ces paroles. Il n'était même pas sur de vouloir appeller Sebastian, il ne voulait pas que son majordome le voit dans cette position, sa fierté était trop grande, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire voir complétement nu et ligoté au lit.

Aloïs embrassa doucement le cou de Ciel, tout en frôlant les mamelons de son prisonnier. Ciel haleta, le jeune homme blond venait de lui pincer les mamelons. Aloïs à ce moment là releva la tête et enfourna brusquement sa langue dans la bouche de Ciel. Une lutte s'en suivit pour savoir qui va domimer le bouche de qui. Finalement en manque d'air, Aloïs se détacha de Ciel. Ce dernier était haletant et tremblant.

Aloïs poursuivit son exploration du corps du jeune garçon."Dis moi Ciel, as-tu déjà été baisé ?" Demanda Aloïs en prenant une voix plus que séduisante. Ciel tourna rapidement la tête sur le côté, devenant de plus en plus rouge. Aloïs se mit à rire "Et bien ne t'inquiète pas, tu va bientôt savoir ce que cela fait". Aloïs mordilla le mamelon de Ciel, causant une douce plainte et des convulsions au garçon. Aloïs dirigea sa main vers le bas, jusqu'a ce qu'elle touche le sexe du jeune garçon sous lui. Ciel haleta et se cambra tendit qu'Aloïs le caressait.

Les yeux d'Aloïs étaient à moitier fermés, avec convoitise il caressa le sexe maintenant durcit de Ciel tout en lui murmurant d'une voix rauque, ce qu'il allait lui faire subir. "Ce soir, je vais prendre ton petit cul serré jusqu'a ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter". Ciel frissona, la main d'Aloïs sur son sexe lui provoquait des secousses de plaisir. Aloïs se déplaça vers le bas du corps de Ciel, très légèrement il lécha le bout de l'erection du jeune garçon. Ciel pleurait à présent, son dos vouté, un cri déchira sa gorge.

Aloîs sucait le sexe de Ciel tout en maintenant ses hanches en place. Ses doigts parcourait les cuisses de garçon, arriver à son entrée, doucement, il y fit pénétrer un doigt. Ciel poussa un léger gémissement quand il sentit le doigt entrer en lui. Il était plutôt mal à l'aise car il était sec, mais le plaisir dans son sexe emportait cette désagréable sensation. Aloïs donna un léger coup contre quelque chose en lui, ce qui lui envoya une rafale de plaisir. Il criait à present. Aloïs frappait cet endroit à plusieurs reprises. Il sentit un resserement dans son ventre, se sentant sur le point de jouir. La délicieuse bouche sur son erection s'arrêta et le doigt en lui se retira. Ciel grogna de mécontentement.

Le garçon blond souria et embrassa Ciel à la légère. "As-tu aimé Ciel ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ta libération viendra bientôt. Je veux être à l'intérieur de toi lorsque tu jouira". Aloïs se leva, et se mit à fouiller dans le petite commode près de son lit. Il en sorti une petite bouteille, puis il remonta sur le lit et ouvrit la bouteille. Il versa un peu de liquide sur ses doigt avant de refermer le flacon et de le mettre sur le côté.*

Ses doigts tracaient à nouveau l'entrée de Ciel avant de glisser dans cette douce étroitesse. Ciel se mit à gémir, il était plus à l'aise qu'avant. Aloïs ajouta lentement un autre doigt s'amusant à touché ce point si sensible qui fit voir des étoiles à Ciel. "Tu sais, il serait très excitant de voir Claude baisé ton petit cul pendant que tu me suce. Cela serait encore plus excitant si ton majordome était ligoté et forcé de regarder Claude entrain de déchiré ton postérieure" Dit Aloïs presque pensif. Ciel laissa sortir un bruit en signe de désaccord. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce soir tu n'est qu'à moi. Mais nous allons bientôt étudier les moyens d'en tirer du plaisir par la douleur. Qui sait, toi et ton majordome pourriez en réalité le vouloir autant que moi".

Il eut le sentiment que Ciel était prêt, il frotta le liquide restant sur son érection avant de se positionner à l'entrée de Ciel. Le jeune garçon sentit la pointe du sexe d'Aloïs contre son intimité. Aloïs poussa soigneusement, son érection maintenant en Ciel. Ce dernier cria de douleur, Aloïs venait d'entrer en lui entièrement. Le jeune homme blond gémit de plaisir. "Oh Ciel, Tu es si serré!". Il se retira et revint durement dans le corps de son "prisonnier". Ciel criait à chaque mouvement, le plaisir se mélangant à la douleur à chaque fois qu'Aloïs frappait cet endroit délicieux en lui. A la surprise complète de Ciel, il commençait à apprécier cette torture. Ciel gémissait de plaisir à présent, poussant ses hanches à suivre le rythme d'Aloïs. Les yeux d'Aloïs était voilés par le désir, il était excité à l'idée que Ciel puisse y prendre du plaisir.

Aloïs accéléra la cadence, grisé par les sons que produisait leurs peaux. "Ciel tu es une putain de salope". Cria Aloïs, il déplaça sa main vers l'érection de Ciel. Aloïs commença un mouvement de va et vient sur la verge du garçon. L'esprit de Ciel était nuageux, il s'abandonna complètement à la luxure en donnant de petits coups de hanches, accompagnant ceux d'Aloïs. "Est-ce que c'est la pensée d'avoir Claude en toi qui t'allume Ciel? Tu veut me sucer pendant qu'il te baise? Son sexe et beau et épais. Ou alors, nous pouvons regardez Claude baiser ton très cher Sebastian". Aloïs haletait et Ciel cria en sentant un nouveau coup sur cette zone en lui. "O-oui" A t-il gémit. "Que dit tu?" Demanda Aloïs. "OUI JE VEUX QUE CLAUDE ME BAISE"Cria Ciel. "Et tu veut que ton majordome soit baisé aussi?"Dit Aloïs, le souffle court. "Oui, oui!" Ciel pleurait tant le plaisir était énorme. Aloïs poussa un gémissement bruyant "Oh oui..." Il poussa un grand cri, en se répandant dans le corps de Ciel dans un puissant orgasme. Ciel le suivit une fraction de seconde plus tard.

Les deux garçons frémirent en pleine extase. Peu à peu les spasmes de plaisir se sont apaisés et leur respiration était la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre. Un temps plus tard, leur respiration ayant enfin ralenti, Aloïs embrassa légèrement Ciel, qui n'éprouva pas de résistance cette fois ci. Aloïs souria, pensant que Ciel avait découvert une partie de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas, une partie qui aimait la douleur autant que le plaisir. Il regarda son ange s'endormir peu à peu avant de donner un ordre silancieux à son majordome, qui était apparu comme une ombre derrière, trainant avec lui une personne attaché. "Eh bien Sebastian, je te l'ai dit que ton maître se donnerait à moi". Dit Aloïs en riant. Sebastian, incapable de se déplacer avec les chaines autour de lui, regarda son maître dormir, encore un peu essouflés par la performance délicieuse qu'ils venaient d'éxécuter. Aloïs sourit "Claude, met nos hôtes dans une pièce pour ce soir. Nous avons une longue journée de plaisir qui nous attend demain".

"Yes, your highness"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas. et cette fanfiction appartient à fubukifangirl

Rating : **M** pour présence de lemon

Couple : un peu tout le monde mais c'est surtout centrer sur du CielXAloïs ;)

auteur : fubukifangirl

traduit par : Amy Listing Schafer

* * *

Ciel gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Les rayons du soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre, obligeant ainsi à mettre la main devant ses yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. Aussitôt se geste fait, il prit alors conscience que ses mains étaient libres. Les souvenirs de la nuit d'hier refirent surfaces causant un rougissement à Ciel. Il avait agit comme une chienne en manque, il avait effectivement prié Aloïs de le prendre. Il se redressa, grimaçant à l'élancement douloureux dans son postérieur malmené par la nuit de débauche qu'il venait de passer.

Il s'assit, attendant que la douleur s'estompe quand soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, révélant le majordome d'Aloïs, Claude. Ciel se souvint des paroles prononcées par Aloïs hier soir et il détourna rapidement les yeux. Claude s'avança et apporta un plateau d'argent couvert, qu'il posa sur la table. Il se retourna et avant de partir il dit : "Maitre Aloïs a dit à vos amis que vous étiez malade et que vous resteriez ici pendant quelques jours pour récupérer car vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour voyager. Naturellement, votre majordome est rester aussi."

À cela, Ciel se rappela qu'Alois disait que Claude gardait Sebastian occupé. "Où est Sebastian ?" Exigea Ciel. Claude se retourna et regarda le jeune homme avec un regard impassible. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre majordome est très à l'aise. Je dois dire qu'il semblait prendre du plaisir au peu d'interaction entre vous et maitre Aloïs." Claude fit un léger sourire en voyant le visage de Ciel rouge de honte. "Vous feriez mieux de manger pendant que c'est encore chaud, vous aurez besoin d'énergie pour les jeux du maitre, plus tard." Avec un léger salut, Claude quitta la pièce.

Il était mortifié, Sebastian avait donc tout vu et tout entendu de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ciel a non seulement dit qu'il voulait se faire baiser par Alois et Claude, mais qu'il voulait voir Claude prendre Sebastian. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il allait être capable de regarder son majordome dans les yeux. Il était également nerveux au sujet des "jeux" qu'Aloïs avait préparer.

Ciel s'assit à la table et commença à manger sans vraiment déguster. La nervosité dans son estomac le débarrassa de tout plaisir. Il se leva et essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais il semblerait que Claude est fermé la porte à clé avant de partir. Apparemment, Alois était bien décidé à le garder ici pendant un certain temps encore. Ciel alla s'asseoir sur le lit, il voulait juste qu'Aloïs passe à son jeu et qu'il en finisse rapidement. Il se demanda comment Claude a réussi à battre Sebastian.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, les souvenirs de la veille revenaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il est vrai que c'était embarrassant et honteux, mais Ciel dut se rendre à l'évidence, il avait beaucoup apprécier. Les paroles salaces d'Aloïs l'avaient émoustillé au plus au point. Ciel se demandait comment Aloïs pouvait être si expert dans ce qu'il faisait. Il a peut-être été violé un jour, dans sa vie ? Est-ce qu'il baisait avec Claude ? Cela expliquerait le fait qu'il sait comment est le sexe de Claude.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ciel s'assit immédiatement. Il vit Aloïs entrer avec un sourire en coin et des yeux lubrique le regardant fixement. Ciel tourna le tête, Aloïs était près de lui à présent. "Oh Ciel, j'ai vraiment apprécié la nuit dernière." déclara le jeune homme blond. Il releva le menton de Ciel et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du garçon en face de lui. Ciel rougit et tenta de s'éloigner, mais Aloïs posa une main sur son dos et le tira en avant "Non Ciel, ne te gène pas. Il n'y a rien de mal à céder à tes désirs." Aloïs lécha légèrement son lobe d'oreille, causant de ce fait un léger soupir au jeune comte Phantomhive. "J'ai beaucoup de jeux amusants prévu pour aujourd'hui! Juste pour nous quatre. Je pense qu'après la nuit que nous venons de passer, un certain majordome sera tout à fait disposer à nous rejoindre."

Le coeur de Ciel se mit à battre plus vite en sentant les doigts d'Aloïs parcourir son torse et s'attarder sur un de ses mamelons. Il n'avait jamais été attiré sexuellement par quelqu'un dans sa vie. Pourtant, seulement quelques mots salaces de ce gamin lui donnait envie d'être violé. Brusquement Aloïs arrêta tout geste "Pas maintenant, je veux garder le plaisir pour plus tard. J'ai fait préparer une chambre pour nos divertissements. Claude !" Le majordome à lunettes apparu immédiatement. "Emmenez Ciel dans notre salle de jeux. Je serai là peu de temps après. Je dois me préparer." Le majordome s'inclina "Yes, your Highness."

Claude commença à diriger Ciel vers la porte "M-mais, et en ce qui concerne mes vêtements ?" protesta Ciel "Je ne peux pas sortir nu, si quelqu'un me voit ?" Le majordome à lunettes fit un léger sourire "Les seuls autres personnes ici sont les domestiques. Et ils n'oseront pas nous déranger." Il emmena Ciel en bas, dans le hall. Pendant un moment d'égarement, le jeune garçon voulu s'échapper, mais il s'avait que sa ne servirait à rien. Claude était un démon, le capture d'un gamin tel que lui serait très simple à faire et qui sait ce qu'Aloïs pourrait faire s'il était en colère contre lui pour tentative d'évasion ?

Ciel suivit tranquillement Claude. Après quelques minutes, le majordome s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit. La chambre était un peu sombre. Claude poussa doucement Ciel à l'intérieur de la pièce "Nous serons avec vous dans un instant. Je dois aider mon maître à se préparer" Sur ce, il ferma la porte. Ciel regarda autour de lui nerveusement. Dans le milieu de la pièce, il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin avec des rideaux rouges sombres. Prudemment il ouvrit les rideaux. Il ouvrit de grand yeux, en état de choque par ce qu'il voyait. Sebastian était allongé sur le lit, nu, les bras et les jambes attachés aux poteaux d'angles.

Sebastian eu un sourire désabusé en voyant son jeune maître rougir. "Eh bien jeune maître, vous aimez ce que vous voyez?" le taquina Sebastian. Ciel baissa les yeux, honteux. "Sebastian, je ne voulais pas... dire que... je voulais voir Claude te... te baiser" bégaya le jeune comte. "Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez jeune maître, alors j'obéirai. Pour être honnête, j'ai plutôt hâte de voir Claude vous prendre aussi" déclara Sebastian, amusé par la situation. Ciel releva la tête. Il regarda fixement son majordome, en état de choc. Sebastian était vraiment prêt à faire cela ?

Sebastian sourit à Ciel, une lueur de désir brillant dans ses yeux carmin. Ciel se rappela que son majordome était un démon, il n'avait donc pas les même inhibitions que les humains. Ciel n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus car la porte de la chambre venait de s'ouvrir, laissant entrer Aloïs et Claude. Tous deux étaient complétement nu et Ciel put constater avec une certaine crainte qu'Aloïs avait raison. Le sexe de Claude était gros et épais, il faisait au moins 20 cm de longueur et 5 cm d'épaisseur. Ciel jeta un coup d'oeil en bas, sur l'érection de Sebastian. Bien que n'étant pas aussi longue que celle de Claude (environ 5 cm de moins), elle était vraiment très grosse. Ciel, nerveusement se demanda comment il allait prendre ce monstre en lui. Il se souvint alors, Aloïs lui avait dit qu'ils étudieraient le plaisir par la douleur.

Ciel se précipita nerveusement en arrière sur le lit car Alois et Claude s'étaient approchés dangereusement de lui. Aloïs avait un petit air satisfait plaqué sur son visage, il grimpa avec son majordome sur le lit. Saisissant le visage de Ciel entre ses mains, il l'embrassa vivement, enfonçant sa langue dans la bouche du jeune comte. Du coin de l'oeil Ciel pouvait voir Sebastian regarder la scène avidement.

Après avoir ravagé la bouche du jeune garçons de baisers passionnés, Aloïs se détacha du corps de Ciel et rampa jusqu'à la tête de lit, à coté de Sebastian, celui ci était affalé, les jambes écartées, son sexe était déjà très dur. "Maintenant Ciel, tu te souviens de la nuit dernière ? Si tu arrive à me sucer correctement, Claude baisera ton joli petit cul serré". Ciel déglutit et hésita un instant mais Claude le poussa doucement en avant, il se retrouva a quatre pattes, juste en face d'Aloïs. La situation devenait de plus en plus chaude, mais Ciel avait peur. En fait il avait plus peur des réactions de son corps qu'autres choses.

Le sexe d'Aloïs était directement en face de lui. Aloïs les bras tendus, saisi les cheveux de Ciel et rapprocha le visage du jeune comte de son érection. Ciel prit le sexe tendu dans ses mains et le caressa, il tremblait légérement. Aloïs gémit au contact des mains de Ciel sur son membre. Il poussa la tête de Ciel en bas impatiemment et le jeune comte pris le gland dans sa bouche. Aloïs hocha la tête en direction de Claude, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait commencer.

"Maintenant Ciel, voici les règles de ce jeu. Si tu ne me suce pas correctement, Claude prendra ton petit cul serré sans lubrifiant. Si tu le fait correctement, en me donnant du plaisir, Claude ira doucement jusqu'à ce que tu supplie pour avoir plus mais si tu ne me satisfait pas, je dirais à Claude de rendre la pénétration aussi douloureuse que possible."

Les yeux du comte Phantomhive s'écarquillèrent à l'idée d'être prit à sec, il redoubla d'ardeur pour sucer Aloïs, la peur au ventre. Le jeune blond sourit de satisfaction. Il remarqua alors que son majordome caressait son sexe en regardant le jeune Phantomhive le sucer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sebastian et remarqua que son érection était bien raide. Aloïs gémit légèrement, la bouche de Ciel était vraiment extraordinaire. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Claude, qui sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant et en étala sur ses doigts. Claude frotta un doigt contre l'entrée de Ciel avant de pousser dans l'antre chaude. Ciel poussa un gémissement rauque autour de l'érection d'Aloïs, en sentant un doigt entrer en lui. Claude glissa son doigt à l'intérieur puis en dehors de cet antre avant d'ajouter un second doigt, en faisant un mouvement de ciseaux pour étirer les chairs du jeune comte.

Ses doigts effleuraient la prostate de Ciel, ce qui fit gémir le jeune comte. Celui ci se mit à sucer plus durement le sexe d'Aloïs "Oh, Claude. Ce que tu as fait à Ciel, refait le à nouveau" Claude s'éxécuta, ce qui fit pleunircher Ciel de plaisir. Avec un autre signe de son maître, Claude versa un peu de lubrifiant sur son sexe avant de le presser contre l'entrée de Ciel. Ce dernier gémit en ayant l'érection du comte Trancy dans la bouche. Claude glissa lentement à l'intérieur du jeune homme, poussant la tête de son érection dans cet antre chaude et serrée. Ciel avait les yeux remplis de larmes de douleur. Il voulut s'écarter mais les mains de Claude tenaient fermement ses hanches.

Aloïs regardait cela avec des yeux mi-ouverts et avec une lueur de convoitise. Il remarqua que les succions sur son sexe avait diminuer et il fit un bruit de mécontentement. Claude y répondit en poussant durement ses hanches vers l'avant, faisant crier Ciel de douleur. Le jeune Phantomhive mit alors plus d'effort pour sucer le membre d'Aloïs, ne voulant plus de douleur, pour l'instant. Aloïs ronronna de plaisir et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Ciel. Il hocha la tête en direction de Claude. Le majordome poussa en Ciel jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement à l'intérieur de lui. Ciel avait très mal mais il n'osait pas arrêter de sucer Aloïs.

Claude sortit doucement, puis repoussa en Ciel. Le jeune comte criait mais continuait à sucer Aloïs. Claude accéléra le mouvement. La douleur commençait à s'estomper, Ciel s'était habitué au coups de rein et il gémit même de plaisir quand Claude touchait cette petite glande en lui. Il entendit un gémissement étouffé et regarda rapidement pour voir Sebastian gémissant de plaisir, la main d'Aloïs sur son sexe, le masturbant au rythme des coups de rein de Claude. Ce spectacle plut à Ciel, son désir grimpa dangereusement. Il commença à pousser ses hanches contre celles de Claude, tout en s'affairant à sucer Aloïs de plus en plus durement, sa langue devint de plus en plus audacieuse. Aloïs alla à la rencontre de cette bouche humide et talentueuse en caressant grossièrement le membre de Sebastian.

Claude se colla contre le dos de Ciel et commença à caresser le sexe du jeune garçon tout en continuant ses vas et viens. Il accéléra, les seuls sons dans la pièce étant le bruit de la chair claquant contre la chair et les nombreux gémissements. Ciel senti le resserement bien familier dans son bas-ventre, son apogée se rapprochait. Aloïs poussa un long gémissement guttural tout en se vidant dans la bouche de Ciel. Dans son orgasme, Aloïs caressait durement l'érection de Sebastian, qui, après avoir pousser un gémissement rauque, se libéra dans la main du jeune homme blond. En voyant le regard d'extase sur le visage de son majordome, Ciel n'en pu plus et il vint en criant. Plus capable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, il se laissa tombé en avant, encore tremblant de son orgasme. Claude poussa encore furieusement quelque fois avant de se vider dans le corps de Ciel en un long gémissement.

Tous les quatre étaient haletant, des gouttes de sueurs recouvraient leurs corps. Après avoir récupérer une ou deux minutes, Claude se retira de Ciel, il prit un bol sur la table voisine et nettoya sommairement tout le monde. Aloïs tira Ciel en haut, à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. "Oh Ciel, tu as été merveilleux". murmura Aloïs. Il se recroquevilla autour de son amant et fit signe à Claude de se joindre à eux sur le lit. Dans cette position, les deux garçons finirent par s'endormir. Claude fit un léger sourire satisfait vers Sebastian, un sourire qui voulait dire "votre tour sera bientôt". Sebastian lui rendit son sourire en disant "apportez !"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer :_ Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas. et cette fanfiction appartient à fubukifangirl

_Rating :_ **M** pour présence de lemon

_Couple :_ un peu tout le monde mais c'est surtout centrer sur du CielXAloïs ;)

_auteur :_ fubukifangirl

_traduit par :_ Amy Listing Schafer

* * *

Ciel se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des voix et en sentant une bouche contre ses lèvres. Il regarda le visage d'Aloïs à côté, en face de lui. Le garçon blond gémissait en l'embrassant. Derrière Aloïs il y avait Claude qui tendit une main pour attraper l'érection du jeune comte Trancy. Ciel eut soudainement chaud et son sexe commença à durcir en voyant le spectacle très érotique devant lui. Aloïs descendit sa main et commença à caresser le membre de Ciel, ce qui causa un halètement prononcé de la part du jeune comte. Aloïs grignota le cou de Ciel, Claude accéléra le rythme

"Mmh, oui Claude baise moi fort!" gémit le blond. Il tira Ciel plus proche de lui et Claude en profita pour saisir le sexe du plus jeune comte, le pompant de temps à autre. Dans un mouvement brusque, Ciel se retrouva collé contre le comte Trancy, mettant sa main entre Claude et Aloïs, il sentit l'érection de Claude glisser dans l'antre chaude du blond. Ciel gémit en pensant à cette grosse queue à l'intérieur d'Aloïs. Le plus vieux comte était haletant et il commença à embrasser avidement Ciel.

Ciel entendit un gémissement rauque derrière lui, se rendant compte que Sebastian regardait la scène, probablement frustré d'être laissé de côté. "Ne t'inquiète pas Sebastian, tu auras bientôt cette grosse queue en toi." Sebastian poussa un gémissement à l'entente de ces mots. Ciel ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un gémissement de plaisir ou d'angoisse.

Claude accéléra ses coups de butoir en Aloïs, le prenant plus durement qu'il avait pris Ciel quelques heures plus tôt. Aloïs se faisait lascifs, il poussait de petits cris gourmands. Ciel se demandait comment Aloïs arrivait à prendre ce gros sexe en lui si facilement. Le blond devait aimer la douleur plus que lui. Certes, Ciel ne s'est pas rendus compte qu'il aimait la douleur jusqu'à la nuit précédente.

Ciel se dégagea légèrement et à la grande surprise d'Aloïs, descendit jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit au niveau du sexe du blond qui, était toujours pompé par Claude. Ciel commença a lécher de haut en bas l'érection du comte Trancy, parfois, il léchait les doigts de Claude. La main d'Aloïs était à présent crispée dans les cheveux de Ciel. Claude lâcha l'érection de son maître et Ciel put prendre ce sexe en entier dans sa bouche. Il le prit plus profondément entre ses lèvres car Claude avait soulevé la jambe d'Aloïs et il commençait à marteler le jeune homme blond, ce qui donnait à Ciel une excellente vue.

Ciel regarda, fasciné, le sexe de Claude qui glissait facilement à l'intérieur du blond. En caressant les bourses d'Aloïs, Ciel aspira de plus en plus fort. C'en était trop pour le blond qui se déversa en criant dans la bouche du jeune comte. Celui-ci avala le tout goulument et se lécha les lèvres. L'orgasme d'Aloïs fit se resserrer ses muscles autour de l'érection de Claude. Le majordome vint violemment à l'intérieur du blond. Ciel se pencha et lécha ce qu'il restait du plaisir de Claude.

Après que les spasmes s'étaient apaisés, Alois regarda Ciel, étonné. Quelques heures plus tôt, Ciel apprenait le plaisir sexuel et maintenant il était ici, agissant comme un petit démon sexuel, comme Aloïs était lui-même.

Sebastian poussa un soupire ennuyé. Ciel se retourna et contempla son majordome. Les yeux de Sebastian étaient à moitié fermés avec une lueur de désir pure. Son érection était bien raide, il était très excité par le spectacle. "M'avez-vous oubliez ?" demanda Sebastian d'une voix légèrement tendue. Ciel se leva et alla se placer à califourchon sur son diable de majordome. Sebastian écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, son maître était devenu si obscène. Le jeune comte se pencha et captura les lèvres de son majordome; il sentait l'érection de Sebastian se presser contre ses fesses.

Aloïs regarda la scène avec un plaisir non dissimulé, sentant son sexe durcir à nouveau. Il regarda Claude et lui fit un petit clin d'oeil. Claude s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à genoux, en face de Sebastian. Sortant la bouteille de lubrifiant d'on ne sais où, il en mit une certaine quantité sur ses doigts. Il inséra brutalement deux doigts en Ciel. Cela faisait mal, mais il savourait la douleur. Ces doigts habiles poussaient durement contre sa prostate. Claude retira ses doigts et versa plus de lubrifiant dans sa main. Il prit le sexe de Sebastian à pleine main et l'enduisit de cette substance visqueuse.

Il guida ensuite soigneusement l'érection de Sebastian à l'entrée de Ciel. Le majordome laissa échapper un gémissement rauque, Ciel descendit lentement sur le sexe de Sebastian.

Claude versa un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et se mit à préparer Sebastian. Il enfonça trois doigts en Sebastian, ce geste augmenta le plaisir du majordome. Ciel commença à se déplacer lentement de haut en bas sur lui. Claude passa lentement ses doigts lubrifiés sur sa propre érection et soigneusement, il leva les hanches de Sebastian. Sur l'épaule de Ciel il pouvait voir le visage de Sebastian, portant le même petit sourire satisfait qu'auparavant. Claude fit un sourire sournois et d'un seul coup dur, il pénétra Sebastian profondément. Sebastian cria de douleur mais ses cris se transformèrent bien vite en gémissement de plaisirs en sentant son jeune maître accélérer la cadence.

Claude poussait en Sebastian brutalement, le son de ses hanches claquant contre les fesses du démon couvrait les gémissements de Ciel et Alois. Alois était assis, caressant son sexe durement, jouissant du spectacle.

Ciel allait et venait sur Sebastian, ses propres gémissements arrachant sa gorge lorsque l'érection de son majordome frappait sa prostate à plusieurs reprises. Il sentit les doigts de Claude venir entourer son sexe, le masturbant au même rythme que ses allées et venue en Sebastian.

Ciel eut, une fois de plus ce sentiment de resserrement provenant de son aine et de son ventre, signifiant son apogée imminente. Il fit un aller de plus sur Sebastian et il se déversa en criant dans la main de Claude. Le resserrement de ses muscles a envoyé une réaction en chaîne, Sebastian se déversa en Ciel ce qui le fit se resserrer autour de l'érection de Claude, qui lui-même vint quelques secondes plus tard.

Ciel s'effondra sur son majordome, respirant durement, Claude s'appuya contre son dos. Ciel, d'un air fatigué jeta un coup d'oeil à Aloïs. Ce dernier léchait d'une manière séduisante sa propre semence, coulant sur sa main. La simple vue de ses trois jouets sexuels baisant jusqu'à épuisement, avait suffit à le faire jouir. Après que leur respiration soit redevenue à peu près normale, Claude et Aloïs sortirent du lit. Aloïs se posta en face de chaque poteau du lit pour ouvrir les chaines de Sebastian.

"Tu nous laisses partir?" demanda Ciel, surprit. Aloïs lui sourit d'un air satisfait. "Oui, parce que je sais que tout les deux, vous serez bientôt de retour pour en avoir plus maintenant que vous avez eut un avant-goût." Sebastian s'assit et se frotta les poignets. Le garçon blond et son majordome commençaient à sortir de la salle, quand Sebastian se leva, attrapa et plaqua Claude contre le mur. Ciel et Aloïs regardait la scène, anxieusement, sans rien dire. Claude regardait Sebastian avec un visage impassible. Après un petit moment de tension, Sebastian se pencha et embrassa Claude sauvagement, poussant sa langue dans sa bouche (celle de Claude Bien-sûr XD). Il se retira brusquement et avec un petit sourire satisfait dit "La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui est au dessus."

Une heure plus tard, le chariot et le cheval était près pour le comte Phantomhive et son majordome. Ciel leva les yeux et planta son regard sur une fenêtre. Il vit Aloïs lui sourire et lui envoyer un baiser. Ciel savait qu'Aloïs avait raison : lui et Sebastian seraient de retour bientôt, parce que la douleur était devenue une drogue pour eux.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer :_ Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas et cette fanfiction appartient à fubukifangirl

_Rating :_ **M** pour présence de lemon

_Couple : _un peu tout le monde mais c'est surtout centrer sur du CielXAloïs ;)

_auteur :_ fubukifangirl

_traduit par :_ Amy Listing Schafer

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre mais j'ai eu de gros soucis autant au niveau d'internet qu'au niveau scolaire et familiale, enfin bref je ne vais pas vous racontez ma vie non plus =P Je vous présente donc le 4ème et dernier chapitre de "plaisir douloureux". J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à traduire cette fanfiction, malgré le temps de traduction. Je traduis avec mon petit dictionnaire anglais-français, reverso et google traduction, autant vous dire que j'ai beaucoup ris, google me sortant des monstruosité pas possible =)

J'arrête le Blabla inutile et passe au chapitre =) j'espère que cette fanfic vous à plu autant qu'à moi. Je vous remercie d'être là malgré le temps de publication. Je suis aussi très touchée par toutes vos reviews =)

Merci et à bientôt je l'espère pour une nouvelle traduction =P

* * *

Ciel fixait l'enveloppe sur le plateau d'argent que Sebastian lui avait apporté. L'enveloppe portait un cachet en cire rouge avec le blason de la famille Trancy. Il la prit rapidement et la déchira , essayant de cacher son impatience mais échouant lamentablement. Depuis combien de temps avait-il attendu un mot d'Aloïs ?

Sebastian sourit, amusé par les actions de son jeune maître. Depuis "l'incident", d'il y a un mois, Ciel avait attendu avec impatience, une autre invitation au manoir Trancy. Le garçon avait ordonné à son majordome de le prendre brutalement chaque nuit depuis lors mais le maître était toujours insatisfait. Ce n'est pas à cause des performances de Sebastian, non au contraire, il adorait le faire avec Sebastian mais il aimerait bien pouvoir crier de douleur et de plaisir, or il ne pouvait pas le faire à cause de ses domestiques. Il était peut-être devenu masochiste mais son orgueil était encore trop grand pour être pris dans une telle situation compromettante.

Ciel lit la lettre silencieusement, une légère rougeur teintait ses joues au souvenir de ces nuits de débauche. Il plaça la lettre sur son bureau et se racla la gorge. "Eh bien Sebastian, il semble que le comte Trancy souhaite qu'on le rejoigne pour une réception privée. Il dit qu'il a un nouveau jeu pour nous." Sebastian gémit légèrement, il avait vraiment apprécié la dernière fois mais il préférait ne pas recommencer à être la chienne de Claude. Bien sûr, Claude savait que Sebastian n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement.

"My lord, cela est-il vraiment sage de continuer de tel jeux avec le comte Trancy et son majordome ?" demanda Sebastian. "Ils pourraient devenir des adversaires dangereux et il y a toujours le risque qu'ils vous veulent du mal." continua le majordome.

"Je me doutais que tu allait dire quelque chose comme ça Sebastian." Lança Ciel avec un petit sourire satisfait. "Es-tu en train de me dire que tu ne fait pas le poids face à Claude ? Apparemment il a pris le dessus sur toi la dernière fois, alors tu as des raisons de t'inquiéter." Sebastian aurait rougit s'il n'était pas un diable de majordome. "Avec tout le respect que je vous doit my lord, le comte Trancy ne vous a t-il pas enchainé aux barreaux du lit ?" Ciel agita sa main dédaigneusement "J'étais attaché, parce que je le voulais." Cracha Ciel entre ses dents "Aloïs est simplement mon jouet, je m'en sers pour prendre du plaisir et rien de plus." Sebastian résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel, tout en sachant que son maître n'allait pas apprécier ce geste.

"Maintenant, va préparer les affaires pour demain. Ensuite, tu m'apportera ma collation et mon thé." Sebastian s'inclina : "Yes, my lord."

...

Le lendemain, la calèche se stoppa devant le manoir Trancy. Claude, la bonne et les triplets saluèrent respectueusement les occupants de la voiture. "Salutations comte Phantomhive, mon maître vous souhaite la bienvenue et vous remercie d'avoir accepter son invitation."

Sebastian plissa les yeux en voyant que Claude regardait Ciel en se léchant les lèvres. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit un mois plus tôt, qu'il avait été impatient de voir Claude prendre son jeune maître n'était pas totalement vrai. Bien sûr, cette scène l'avait allumé, mais il ne pouvait empêcher la jalousie de monter en lui. Il pourrait bien manipuler Aloïs, mais Claude était un démon, tout comme lui et il était certain que Claude désirait l'âme de Ciel autant que lui.

Sebastian sourit à Claude, un peu raide "Mon maître remercie le comte Trancy pour son invitation." dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Claude conduisit ses hôtes à l'intérieur du manoir "Mon maître a préparé la même pièce qu'auparavant, pour nos jeux." indiqua Claude "Il a un jeu plutôt intéressant de prévue pour cette fois." continua t-il, avec un petit sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Ciel frissonna légèrement, c'était un frisson de crainte et d'anticipation en même temps. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement se mettre dans des situations dangereuses et il se demandait s'il aurait mieux fallu écouter l'avertissement de son majordome. Il décida alors de chasser ces idées. De toute façon Sebastian va me prendre mon âme à la fin, alors pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de la mort ? Le résultat final sera le même. Se dit-il.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle. Claude ouvrit la porte et les invités entrèrent. Le lit était le même que la dernière fois, sur la table à côté du lit se trouvait une petite valise, couchée sur le côté. Les chaînes étaient elles aussi, toujours en place. Derrière Ciel, Sebastian fronça les sourcils, se rappelant sa mésaventure avec ces chaînes. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à propos de ces chaînes. Normalement Sebastian pouvait casser n'importe quelle chaîne, mais celles-ci semblaient le vider de toute son énergie. Il ne put y réfléchir bien longtemps car en une seconde, Aloïs s'était jeté sur Ciel, le saisissant par le coup et l'embrassant. "Ciel!" s'exclama joyeusement Aloïs, Ciel tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Le comte Trancy prit le visage de son invité dans ses mains et l'embrassa durement, faisant glisser sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune comte, il le relâcha un court instant et dit en ronronnant et en caressant les cheveux de Ciel "Je savais que tu reviendrais! tu veux plus de douleur et de plaisir, n'est-ce pas?"

Il commença a tirer Ciel vers le lit. Ce dernier se retourna pour regarder Sebastian qui le fixait d'un air interrogateur. Claude se dirigeait vers Sebastian. Le majordome à lunette essayait de tirer Sebastian en direction du lit. Le majordome de la maison Phantomhive commençait à résister, mais un ordre bref de son maître, le fit arrêter. "Allons Sebastian, viens juste ici, sur le lit."

Un grognement sourd sortit de la gorge de Sebastian, finalement il se laissa conduire au lit. Aloïs était déjà sur le matelas avec Ciel, l'embrassant et passant ses mains sous sa chemise. Claude poussa Sebastian sur le lit, et commença à l'embrasser. Sebastian gémit légèrement et se laissa entraîner dans le baiser, en dépit de ses réticences. Ceci s'avéra être une erreur, Claude grimpa, attrapa une chaîne et avant que Sebastian puisse faire quoique se soit, ses mains étaient à nouveau enchainées au montant.

Sebastian, silencieux, se maudit d'avoir baisser sa garde. Ciel regarda son majordome, soudain inquiet. Aloïs comprit, il prit le menton de Ciel, le forçant à le regarder pour lui ravir la bouche ensuite. Ciel haleta en sentant deux mains fortes l'attraper et le tirer vers le haut en direction de la tête de lit. Il sentit ses poignets être attachés, il leva les yeux et vit Aloïs lui sourire d'un air satisfait. Ciel sentit la crainte monter en lui, se demandant dans quoi il s'était embarqué encore.

Aloïs et Claude commencèrent à enlever leurs vêtements. "Ne t'inquiète pas Ciel, ceci est seulement pour m'assurer de ta coopération. Nous ne te blesserons pas trop, du moins pour l'instant." Ciel déglutit, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient en réserve.

Le jeune blond et son majordome étaient à présent complètement nus, ils rampèrent sur le lit. Aloïs s'étendit et atteignit la table de nuit, il tira la valise sur le lit et l'ouvrit. Ciel ne put voir ce qu'il y avait dans la valise mais il découvrit bientôt. Aloïs sortit un long couteau, mince bien aiguisé de la valise. Le cœur de Ciel pulsa de plus en plus vite et des gouttes de sueur se formèrent sur son front. Aloïs donna le couteau à Claude et en reprit un dans la valise, identique à celui qu'il avait donné à son majordome.

Chevauchant Ciel, Aloïs commença à découper les vêtements de Ciel, Claude faisait la même chose pour Sebastian. Bientôt, les vêtements de leurs deux invités se trouvèrent par terre, en lambeaux, laissant les deux hommes attachés et complètement nus.

La respiration d'Aloïs devenait saccadée, il se pencha en avant et chuchota dans l'oreille de Ciel "Dis-moi Ciel, as-tu déjà entendu parler du jeu du couteau?" le comte Phantomhive n'en avait jamais entendu parler bien sûr et son visage le montrait. "Eh bien, tu vas apprendre aujourd'hui." dit Aloïs en souriant. "Je veux que tu saignes, que tu cries en dessous de moi et que tu en redemandes."

Lentement le maître blond amena le couteau sur la poitrine nue de Ciel, celle-ci se soulevait légèrement avec la peur. A côté d'eux, Sebastian commençait à lutter, il pensait que son maître était en danger, mais comme avant, les chaînes semblait drainer son énergie, le rendant aussi faible qu'un humain.

Ciel poussa un léger cri, le couteau traversa doucement sa peau. Aloïs dirigea le couteau sur la poitrine du jeune comte, il le coupa légèrement et le sang jaillit. Il admira la plaie un instant avant de se pencher vers le bas et de la lécher. Ciel cria de douleur mais rapidement il gémit car Aloïs frottait son aine contre lui, leurs sexes frottant ensemble. Aloïs reprit le couteau et fit une autre plaie sur le torse du comte Phantomhive, parallèlement à la première. Les yeux de Ciel se remplir de larmes, il se rappelait l'époque où il avait été enlevé et poignardé. Il commençait à se débattre, mais Aloïs le força à se tenir correctement, en un coup de rein.

Pendant ce temps, Claude faisait courir doucement son couteau sur la poitrine nue de Sebastian, s'attardant sur ses mamelons. Sebastian n'avait pas peur pour Ciel. Il savait parfaitement qu'il fallait plus qu'un simple couteau pour tuer son maître. Il était tellement frustré de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Mais le pire c'était d'entendre son jeune maître gémir de douleur, à côté de lui, sans pouvoir le toucher. Il siffla légèrement, le couteau rentrait dans sa peau. Claude sourit et lentement commença à sculpter sa marque dans la chair de Sebastian, lui arrachant une grimace de temps en temps.

Aloïs jeta un regard sur les deux majordomes et sourit. Il se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Ciel, "Wow, Ciel, ton majordome est très résistant. Claude n'arrive pas à lui arracher un cri." Ciel pleurnicha, Aloïs venait de l'entailler à la joue. Le comte Phantomhive grinçait des dents, sentant le plaisir venir de son aine. Aloïs lécha le sang qui coulait de la plaie et descendit plus bas sur le corps de Ciel, jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche l'érection du jeune comte.

Souriant presque sauvagement, Aloïs prit le membre dur et le caressa lentement, déclenchant un cri étranglé de la part de sa victime. Il prit de nouveau son couteau et soigneusement il le fit courir sur toute la longueur du membre du jeune comte. Ciel se raidit instantanément et gémit de peur. Il préférerait mourir que d'être castré. Aloïs tapota doucement la jambe de Ciel. La chose la plus excitante dans ce jeu du couteau était la peur qu'il provoque chez ses victimes.

Claude avait fini de sculpter sa marque et il jouait à présent avec le sexe de Sebastian. Il lécha et caressa de temps en temps le bout, provoquant un léger gémissement au démon du comte Phantomhive. Claude commençait à perdre patience. Il voulait s'enfoncer dans la chaleur moite de l'homme attaché en dessous, pouvoir le baiser sauvagement. Il espérait aussi avoir sa chance avec Ciel. Il frissonna de plaisir quand il se souvint de l'état dans lequel il était lorsqu'il avait pris le garçon, comment il avait été serré à l'intérieur de se fourreau. Il était presque devenu fou de désir lorsque Ciel avait commencé à sucer le membre d'Aloïs pendant que lui était entrain de le pilonner fortement. Il s'était brièvement demandé comment il se sentirait s'il aspirait l'âme du jeune comte Phantomhive tout en le pénétrant profondément. Un orgasme dévastateur serait l'assaisonnement parfait pour son âme. Secouant la tête légèrement pour effacer ces images érotiques, il se reconcentra sur la victime impuissante en-dessous de lui.

En poussant un grognement de convoitise, Claude mordit sauvagement l'intérieur des cuisses de Sebastian pour ensuite retourner son attention sur le sexe de l'autre majordome. Il le prit en bouche. Sebastian, à cette sensation ne put s'empêcher d'haleter faisant ainsi tressauter ses hanches. Claude le prit profondément en bouche, frottant légèrement ses crocs sur la chair délicate. Le majordome à lunettes explora de son doigt, l'entrée intime de son compagnon de jeux. Sebastian essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher des gémissement de plaisir sortir de sa bouche, mais il ne put résister bien longtemps. Il laissait échapper de léger soupirs de contentement.

Aloïs s'était finalement lassé de taquiner Ciel avec le couteau et il était prêt à le baiser. Il atteignit la petite valise et en tira une bouteille minuscule en verre, remplit de lubrifiant. Il tira le bouchon et versa une partie se son contenu sur ses doigts avant de mettre la bouteille sur la table de chevet. Il se pencha sur Ciel, se retrouvant face à son intimité étroite, il entra un doigt lubrifier à l'intérieur du jeune compte. Ce dernier poussa un petit glapissement. Aloïs ajouta un autre doigt, il commença alors ses va et vient, frottant contre la prostate du plus jeune garçon. Ciel commençait à bouger ses hanches d'avant en arrière, voulant sentir ces doigts plus profondément en lui. Il gémit de plaisir quand Aloïs ajouta un troisième doigt.

Sebastian devenait fou en entendant son maître pousser de légers cris. Claude poussa ses doigts profondément à l'intérieur de lui tout en continuant à le pomper. Il allait bientôt venir, malheureusement, Claude avait d'autres plans pour lui. Il retira ses doigts, leva les hanches de Sebastian et posa ses mollets sur ses épaules, sa queue dure pressant contre son entrée. Il entendit Aloïs lui dire doucement "Oh oui Claude... Vas-y baise le !". Le maître n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Il s'enfonça brutalement à l'intérieur du démon en dessous de lui. Sebastian s'arc-bouta, gémissant de douleur.

Voyant les deux démons, Aloïs perdit patience et il pressa son gland contre l'intimité de Ciel. Il poussa durement ses hanches, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur du comte Phantomhive. La tendresse n'était pas de mise. Ciel glapit, puis gémit. Aloïs malmenait sa prostate. Le sexe du jeune Trancy était assez grand pour son âge et même s'il était loin d'être aussi épais que Claude, c'était agréable. Ciel gémit, le plaisir dû à la pénétration se mélangeant avec la douleur cuisante des coupures sur sa poitrine et ses joues.

Claude s'enfonçait profondément dans l'intimité de Sebastian. Le majordome de la maison Phantomhive, s'était adapté peu à peu à la douleur, il gémissait de plaisir, chaque fois que l'autre démon touchait sa prostate. Claude haletait durement, la sueur se formant sur son front, il commençait à faire claquer ses hanches contre celles de Sebastian, Provoquant des bruits hautement érotiques. Il prit en main le sexe fièrement dressé de son partenaire pour lui imposer la même cadence que c'est coup de butoir, faisant hurler Sebastian de plaisir.

Aloïs baisait durement sa victime, enserrant son sexe dans sa main. Le comte Phantomhive était proche de la fin. Ciel se raidit, il cria le prénom de son amant tout en se vidant dans la main d'Aloïs. Ce dernier se retira, son majordome l'imitant. Ciel et Sebastian étaient tout les deux honteux, cependant cela ne dura pas longtemps, Aloïs et Claude venait d'échanger leur place. Le comte était à cheval sur Sebastian tandis que le majordome se pressait contre Ciel. Claude leva les jambes du comte avant de s'enfoncer brutalement dans son antre. Le dit comte hurla de douleur et de plaisir mélangé. Aloïs fit signe à son majordome de lui donner le lubrifiant. Le comte pris la fiole, la déboucha et en versa une quantité suffisante dans sa main, il enduisit le sexe de Sebastian faisant passer ses doigts sur toute la longueur de ce membre imposant. Il tendit la fiole à Claude, celui-ci pris la minuscule à présent vide, il la déposa sur la table de nuit pour enfin reprendre ses va et vient dans le corps du garçon alangui sous lui. Quand Sebastian était agréable et lisse, Aloïs se positionna au dessus de ce sexe fièrement dressé, avant de s'empaler brutalement sur toute cette longueur.

Aloïs poussa un cri âpre de douleur et de plaisir quand l'énorme membre le pénétra. Sebastian gémit en sentant se fourreau étroit se refermer sur son chibre, il donna un puissant coup de rein, provoquant de petits cris plaintifs de la part du comte Trancy. Aloïs commença à chevaucher le démon en pleurnichant de douleur, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il pompa sa propre queue tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière, il criait des paroles incohérentes pour Sebastian et Ciel. "Oh Père, non ... vous me déchirez ... NON STOP ça fait mal!".

Claude se sentit encore plus excité en entendant les cris de son maître. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre ce vieux comte Trancy et son jeune maître. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de lui qu'Alois avait le besoin de dominer et de blesser les gens. Il labourait durement le garçon sous lui, sachant que cela allait être très douloureux plus tard. Il se pencha et embrassa Ciel, avalant les cris du plus jeune comte.

Pendant ce temps là, Aloïs se déhanchait frénétiquement continuant ses gestes, suivant les mouvements de bassin du majordome. Soudain le rythme devint plus erratique, Aloïs poussa un long cri en jouissant sur le torse de Sebastian. quelques coups de butoir aprés, le majordome se répandit dans cet étroit fourreau.

Ciel était très proche de son orgasme, il n'avait fallu que quelques coups de rein de plus de la part de Claude, pour que le comte se répande en longs jets blancs. Claude, en sentant Ciel se resserrer autour de lui, poussa un cri de pure extase et vint à l'intérieur du jeune garçon.

Les quatre s'assirent tranquillement sur le lit. Claude appliqua une solution antiseptique sur les coupures de Ciel. Aloïs somnolait, épuisé par ses efforts. Quand Claude eu fini son traitement, Aloïs pris Ciel dans ses bras, les deux comtes s'effondrèrent sur le lit, ils ne mirent que quelques minutes pour s'endormir. Sebastian et Claude se posèrent sur un côté du lit, parlant doucement.

"Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu serais au dessus cette fois-ci". Avait dit Claude d'un ton moqueur. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aurais ma chance bientôt" répondit Sebastian avec un petit sourire satisfait. Claude s'empare du visage de Sebastian et l'embrassa légèrement. "Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette occasion pour aller à l'extérieur et voir si tu es capable de me dominer." Sebastian sourit diaboliquement, une aura sombre commençant à rayonner autour de lui, ses yeux commencèrent à rougeoyer, tout comme ceux de Claude. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce, laissant les deux garçons dormir paisiblement.


End file.
